<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Job by dcrizzlestan69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872658">Summer Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrizzlestan69/pseuds/dcrizzlestan69'>dcrizzlestan69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50’s AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrizzlestan69/pseuds/dcrizzlestan69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set in 1952, Kurt works in his mom’s fabric shop for the summer when he catches a boy staring at him through the front window of the store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don’t judge me this my first go at this and i don’t think of myself as a overly great writer. i had this idea while listening to dream sweet in sea major, mainly based on the first minute or so of it. lol have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The utter heat in the fabric shop was getting to be to much for kurt to handle. His mother, elizabeth, thought it would be a good place for him to work for the summer as she owned the shop. He was making only 60 cents an hour, much to dismay of kurt, but he didn't mind all to much. </p>
<p>He had always loved fashion, and working in his moms shop gave him more of an excuse to spend all his extra free time at his nearly broken sewing machine. </p>
<p>As he was checking his last customer out, he spotted a boy, about his age, staring at him through the window. Usually Kurt would be terrified about another guy staring at him as they usually were looks of disgust or hatred, but this one was different. The boy looked at him with a sense of pining. </p>
<p>The boy, as Kurt noticed, was dressed in what he identified as an angelo liticio sweater and a matching pair of cuffed jeans. His hair made kurt chuckle a little though. It was gelled down with fair to much product but was curling at the edges due to the scorching heat of the summer. His physique was short but still fairly built and muscular. Kurt had never seen a boy as beautiful in his 17 years of life. </p>
<p>The boy's tan cheeks immediately went cherry red when he realized kurt was staring back at him. Clearly embarrassed, he darted down the street.</p>
<p>As kurts focus shifted back to his work, he saw a smiling Elizabeth staring him down, having seen the whole interaction happen. As his cheeks flush with embarrassment, he rolled his eyes walking to the door to turn the open sign back to closed.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next day when the same thing happened, kurt was a little more observant. </p>
<p>Today the boy was wearing a red striped button down tucked into high waisted, light washed pants that fit perfectly to the boys trim waist. His hair was nearly the same, but covered haphazardly with a worn hat. But before kurt could notice anything more, the boy was already gone. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As the days passed, with the same occurrence happening over and over again, kurt became infatuated with what the boy's story could be. </p>
<p>Kurt was a romantic at heart, always imagining himself with the knight in shining armour, but lately the movie stars became replaced with the boy's face. Imagining themselves watching the sunset together, going on walks in the park closest to his house, even as far as kurt tailoring a new suit to match the contours of his body perfectly. </p>
<p>It was almost seven pm at this point, nearing their closing time, when the boy came rushing in. When he realized he was actually in the store his body went frozen. </p>
<p>“Hi! How can I help you? Were almost at closing time, but we can get you figured out fairly quicky” Elizabeth said from the back, not realizing who had come into the store.</p>
<p>As her face turned into sinister smile, stepping out into the main part of the shop, she called out to her son “Kurt could you help this customer out? I think you might know him.”</p>
<p>As Kurt made his way from the back room, groaning the whole way, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the same combination of cuffed jeans and angelo liticio sweater the boy from the window was wearing nearly a week ago at this point. </p>
<p>“H-hi,” kurt said, with a blush working his way up to his now burning cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m blaine.” the boy mustered out with a small smile.</p>
<p>Kurt could practically feel the air being pulled from his lungs when the boy, blaine, said his name. The boy, who kurt had been thinking about non-stop for the past week. The boy, who was clearly just as nervous about being there as him. </p>
<p>“H-hi.” kurt let out with a deep breath, feeling the tension from his shoulders give way. </p>
<p>“Hello.” blaine chuckled in response.</p>
<p>“Oh. oh my god. I’m sorry. You probably came in here with the intention of buying fabric. What can I get you?” kurt babbled, snapping out of his daydream.</p>
<p>“Actually- I actually don't need fabric. I'm so sorry for wasting your time. I should probably be going home anyways. And you guys need to close. And I'm so sorry for wasting your time again-” blaine stammered, turning on his heel and already halfway to the door.</p>
<p>“Wait- wait, wait. Are you sure? You don't have to go yet. I mean- maybe we could just… talk?” kurt offered up.</p>
<p>“Yeah- yeah. No, I mean- yeah. I’d like that.” </p>
<p>“We could go to the park, I mean, if you want- they just have benches and we don't really have very many places to sit in here.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Blaine breathed.</p>
<p>As Kurt turned back to see if it was alright for them to leave, she was already jumping up and down grinning like a teenage girl and nodding. </p>
<p>The walk to the park was silent but comfortable, just like Kurt had imagined. As they made it to a park bench looking over a seemingly endless lake, a breeze hit kurt dead on. When the other boy noticed, he immediately started removing his sweater and placing it over kurts far less broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Oh no I’m fine-,” kurt chuckled out, “it was just one gust of wind”</p>
<p>“No, no. I insist, take it.” Blaine responded. </p>
<p>“O-okay,” kurt felt his cheeks redden for what was probably the millionth time that day, but he didnt mind anymore. </p>
<p>The two boys talked and talked for what seemed like forever. Never having a dull or awkward moment. </p>
<p>Kurt was very excited about where this was going to go</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>